A Little Too Old
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Carl and Lizzy meet while being sentenced to exile with the children. Will a simple conversation lead to something more? Lizzy/Carl Rated T to be safe!


**Hi guys! This is a Carl/Lizzy story. When I saw the trailer for TWD season four, I thought that Lizzy had been grabbing Carl's hand sooo... Anyway, this is a one-shot for now, but if enough people like it, I might continue. This takes place when all of the kids are separated from the adults. Lizzy never goes into the sick block. Enjoy!**

"I'm to old to be in there!" Protested fourteen-year-old Carl Grimes.

"I need you in there! To look after the younger kids and Judith!" His father, Rick sternly reasoned.

"But Beth-"

"Can't take care of them by herself. Besides, you know the little girls Carol's been taking care of?"

Carl rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"The oldest one, Lizzy, will be there. She's your age." Rick said.

"So?"

"So you'll have somebody to keep you company."

"Why would I want anything to do with a girl?"

"You're fourteen. Don't you want a girlfriend?"

"Do I look like a want a girlfriend?" Carl asked his father, raising an eyebrow.

"Carl, you're going."

Sighing in defeat, Carl finished packing his things and set off down the hallway to the administrations office.

"Micah, we have to!" Lizzy reasoned, pulling her sister down the hallway.

"But I want to stay with Carol!" Micah protested, digging her heels down onto the floor.

"But Carol doesn't want us getting sick!" Lizzy pulled on her sisters arm, but the seven-year-old was stronger than she looked.

"ow! Goddamn... Micah that hurt!"

Micah gasped, "Lizzy, that's a bad word!"

Lizzy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Micah, I'll tell you what. If you stay in the office with me, I'll let you tattle on my to Carol." Micah looked thoughtfull. Lizzy amplified her game. "And I bet Beth will let you hold Judith!"

Micah was persuaded. "Okay!" She shreiked, running down the hall.

Lizzy stood back and chuckled, marveling her sisters talent of neing able to turn from irritating to adorable in mere seconds.

"Using my sister as bait? Clever." A voice stated from behinds Lizzy, making her jump.

Her hand instantly traveled to her knife, pulling it out of its sheath and pointing it at the voice before you could say 'walker'.

It was a boy, about Lizzy's age, with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He jumped when Lizzy spun around, putting his hands up in surrender. The blonde quickly identified the boy as Carl Grimes, and hastily put her knife back into its holster.

"Sorry." She murmured sheepishly.

Carl chuckled. "It's fine. I'm Carl." He stuck out his hand.

"Lizzy."

They shook hands.

"Youre one of the girls Carol's been looking after, right?" Carl asked.

"Yeah. Me and my little sister Micha." Lizzy answered.

"Has Carol ever told you about Sophia?"

"Who?"

Carl looked taken aback. "Oh. She was Carol's daughter."

"Carol had a daughter?" Lizzy was interested now.

"Yeah. Sophia." Carl answered, a shadow crossing his face.

"What happened to her?" Lizzy asked, "Did she..."

"Yeah." Carl whispered. "We were raiding cars on a highway one day, when this herd of walkers came by. We hid under the cars. Sophia was under a blue one next to mine. We thought the walkers had passed, she was the first to get out from under the cars. But two saw her and chased her into the woods. My dad went after her, found her, told her to hide. He killed the walkers and went back for her, but she was gone."

"Did you look for her?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah. We split into groups. I went with my dad and a man named Shane. He's dead now. " Carl said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, we saw this deer. So I went up to pet it. It was really surreal. The deer and I just looked at eachother. Just as I reached it, a hunter named Otis shot it. The bullet went through the deer and into me. Right into my stomach."

"Oh my God!" Lizzy exclaimed. She and Carl were sitting now, their backs to the wall.

"You wanna see my scar?" Carl asked.

Lizzy nodded.

He lifted up his shirt to reveal a white scar on his left side.

"Wow." Lizzy whispered.

"You can tough it if you want. Most people ask." Carl said.

Blushing, Lizzy looked right into to his crystal-clear blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Carl said, smirking a little.

Lizzy lightly extended her fingers and ran them gentely over Carl's scar.

"How did you survive that?" She asked.

"The hunter, Otis, took us to the farm where he and his family lived. You know Hershel and Maggie and Beth, right?" Carl said.

Lizzy nodded.

"Well, it was their farm. Hershel stitched me up, and we stayed there for a while." Carl told her.

"What about Sophia?" Lizzy asked.

Carl told her. He told her everything, from finding Sophia to trying to make a life in the prison.

Lizzy and Carl talked for hours in the hallway, remembeing life before the apocalypse, and life after.

Lizzy felt so natural around Carl. She had barley known him two hours, but it felt like a lifetime.

Long after the sun went down, Beth stumbled apron the pair talking in the hallway.

"Its getting late!" She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Carl pulled Lizzy to her feet, smiling goofily.

Beth walked off.

Carl and Lizzy hadn't moved.

"You're something else, Lizzy." Carl whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself, Carl Grimes."

Their faces inched closer and closer, until they had no more room to move. Their lips touched, and all of theit troubles and worries vanished. The only think they were aware of was eachother. They broke apart smiling.

"Cmon, let's get some sleep." Carl said.

The pair walked off down the moon-bathed hallway, and for once, everything felt back to normal.

**So there it is! A fluffy little one-shot! Review if you want more, I'd be happy to write some!**


End file.
